Tandre:The disagreements of marriage
by aurelea031
Summary: When Tori and Andre aren't agree with anything for their wedding,their friends have to step in for everthing,Andre and Tori realise that without agreeing on stuff,their wedding won't be the wedding of their dreams;instead it will be the wedding will be the weddding of their nightmares. Can they fix it on time?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is during the eight months work on Tori and Andre's marriage and all their ,Jade Beck and Robbie will all be involved as they are already married!**

'Okay, 's see your binder.'said ,Cat,Beck and Jade were all at Tori and Andre's were helping them pick stuff out of their wedding was talking about her wedding dress and which ones she didn't want.  
'Okay,so,I would like a pale blue,lilac or white dress,with a bit of bling on the top half,but none on the bottom.'explained Tori,pointing to several dresses in her book.  
'I think a lilac or white dress would suit you offence,if anybody was to wear that kind of dress,it would be Trina.'said looked around the living room.'Where is Trina anyway?'  
Tori sighed.'Trina is on her honeymoon and she won't be back in time for the 'll be there for the dinner,but she was supposed to be a bridesmaid,along with Andre's cousin,Texas and Cat.'  
Andre showed them the bridesmaid were white with light cloaks behind them.  
'They're who's gonna be the third bridesmaid?You haven't bought the dresses have you?'asked Beck.  
'No,but we need to order them by next week before they have to replace them.'said Andre,looking at had the perfect plan.  
'So,err...Jade-'  
'No!'answered Jade without looking up.'Oh,come on Jade!I stepped in at your wedding for the entertainment!You could at leat be a bridesmaid for my wedding,'begged Tori.  
Jade ,Tori had stepped up for no charge as the entertainer at Jade and Beck's Jade didn't want to wear a pure white blossom 's bridesmaids had wore black dresses and Jade had wore the darkest purple dress she could find,as Beck had banned her from having a Goth Wedding.  
'Fine...But-'Jade pointed a finger at the book'I will not wear that crown thingy.'  
Tori agreed and moved onto the next best man.  
'Oh,right...I think I know where this is going...'said Robbie,standing exchanged puzzled glances and Robbie spoke up again.'I will gladly be your best man,Andre.'  
Andre didn't want either Beck or Robbie as his best wanted Sikowitz.  
'SIKOWITZ!?'exclaimed all of Tori and Andre's Tori was puzzled.  
'Er..Andre?We didn't discuss this got as far as the you just do this page without me?'Tori was about to yell some more at Andre when Cat cut in and said,  
'Tori,the best man is something Andre picks on his and Beck picked their own best men without mine and Jade's help.'

Tori went through the best man arragements and finally agreed that Sikowitz could be the best man,only,if he bought no they had rang Sikowitz and arranged a date to meet up to pick up his suit,it was time for Cat,Robbie and Beck and Jade to go home.  
They weren't due back until next week for the bridesmaid dress fitting and Tori and Andre were looking at wedding venues tommorrow and all the the week after,they had to buy the bridesmaid dresses and flowers and find hairstyles and make-up for they were meeting up with Sikowitz to buy his suit.  
But there were already the disagreements about marriage coming up and the only thing they had bought for the wedding was the flower to clip on Andre's suit.

They weren't throwing an engament party because they didn't want to pay double he amount they wanted to be on on the day of buying Sikowitz suit,they were having a small get-together with Cat,Jade,Beck,Robbie,Sinjin,Tori's parents,Andre's grandma and Trina,but she was on her honeymoon.  
Tori got in bed that night and Andre came in and cuddled her close.'This wedding is gonna be the best wedding ever,and anything I'm in charge of,I'm not gonna let you down on Tori.'  
Tori kissed him and nuzzled into his shoulder and fell looked at his whole relationship was gonna be perfect,including the just had that tingling sensation in his heart when he looked at Tori,and he was sure she felt the same way.

**Okay,so sorry it's so short,but I will make the next chapter nice and long,if I get nice long reviews and chapters!Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sorry,I'm quits

**Dear fanfiction viewers,**  
**I am quitting writing my stories,until I can make all my words come up in my anybody has any requests for stories they would like me to finish,I will gladly.**

**Or if anybody knows how to make sure all my words come up in my fanfics,please review this fanfic with your solution..I really hope you can help...**  
**P.S:I do not have microsoft office.**


End file.
